


Seeking Comfort

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa finds comfort in an unexpected place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anirishlullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anirishlullaby/gifts).



> Summary: Melissa finds comfort in an unexpected place.  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Pairing/s: Derek/Melissa  
> Warnings: none  
> Word count: 1,094  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

Melissa believed she was a resilient woman who was able to handle quite a lot of stress, probably more than most. A shift at the hospital could be as long and stressful as hell: she would still get her job done and walk out tired but with a smile.

But even Melissa had her limits. Scott’s father had given her a hard time all week long, which had resulted in a major confrontation between him and his son. Melissa knew Scott wanted to keep her safe and happy, and the way those conflicts affected him caused her guilt to increase even more.

Melissa wasn’t one to run, but eventually it seemed to be the only option that could prevent her from losing her mind. She all but fled out of the house, leaving ex-husband and son behind to clear her mind. At least for a moment. A few minutes. An hour top.

The cold grip of guilt took hold of her heart, made it difficult to breath, but she didn’t turn back. For once, she needed distance. There was only so long one could keep going without tripping. Her breaking point had been reached quite some time ago.

She didn’t know where exactly she was going until frustration started to mix with exhaustion. Only then did she realise she had reached the borders of Beacon Hills already, the busier parts of the city lying behind her, darkness surrounding her, nothing but the pale moon and the stars above offering light. Bringing the car to a stop, Melissa shook her head at herself, a deep sigh of frustration escaping.

How irresponsible of you, her inner voice scolded. How could you leave those two on their own? It’s your job to solve the conflict. Isn’t that what you always do? Isn’t that what you’re good at? Solving other people’s problems? Only yours...those keep piling up.

Closing her eyes, she ran her hands through her rough mane, grabbing handfuls of curls. A new rush of guilt filled her chest, causing the lump in her throat to thicken. If only she knew how to solve this constant conflict, how to make peace. If only, for once, there was someone who could help to shoulder the weight she was carrying, offering her advice for once.

“Excuse me, are you alright?”

The male voice, along with a knocking that cut through her thoughts, made Melissa jump and accidentally honk in the process. Her cheeks flushed bright red within an instant as she lifted her gaze, remembering that, after all, she was still parked in the middle of the street. In surprise, she recognized who had appeared to be a stranger, knocking at the driver’s window of her car.

“Derek? What…” Only for the split of a moment, Melissa wondered why he would be out in the dark all by himself so far from the center of the city. Inwardly, she rolled her eyes at herself. As if a werewolf possibly cared for distance. That aside, he surely preferred the woods anyway. Or didn’t he? Maybe she should ask Scott. Later. When her son was no longer raging because of his father. She winced as she saw the concern flicker in Derek’s eyes. Couldn’t werewolves sense discomfort? Scott had mentioned something like that. Melissa was sure her cheeks were displaying the color of ripe tomatoes by now.

“Are you alright, Mrs McCall?” Derek asked like expected and she wished she had chosen a better place for a guilt-and-frustration-coated break down.

“Oh...yes, of course.” She tried to smile, tried to lie as good as possible. Years and years of being a mother should have trained her well enough. If parents knew something, it was how to keep up a smile around the kids when the world was going down. Not that Derek Hale was a kid. He certainly didn’t look like one anymore.

“I’m fine,” she added quickly. “Just had a rough day at work and thought a drive through the woods would be in order. You know, to clear the mind.”

The way he raised his eyebrows at her revealed that he didn’t believe her one bit.

“Mrs McCall…” he started again.

“Melissa,” she interrupted out of habit. “Mrs McCall makes me feel even older than I am.”

“I doubt anyone would think you’re old,” Derek said, obviously by instinct as well. Melissa bit her tongue in amusement as she noticed that it was his turn to look slightly flustered.

“Well, thanks for the compliment,” she replied, with the hint of a true little smile this time.

If only he had returned it. Instead, she saw the concern reappear in those disturbingly expressive eyes. Of course he wouldn’t drop it that easily. What was she even thinking?

“Are you sure that everything is alright?” He hesitated before he added, “It might be none of my business of course, but the forest isn’t exactly safe. Sitting in a car all by yourself...you didn’t even hear me until I knocked. You could’ve easily run into someone with bad intentions.”

Melissa wanted to smirk, wanted to tease and ask how she was supposed to know he didn’t have bad intentions as well. But words got stuck in her throat as she met his gaze again. She knew his concern was genuine, could feel it to her core. Derek Hale, whom Scott hadn’t trusted at first but who had eventually turned into something like a friend, or at least an ally, had bothered to approach and ask if she was okay.

“It’s…” she started again, clearing her throat as her voice broke. “It’s a bit...complicated.”

“Isn’t it always?” Derek offered a tiny smile: a rare sight. He hesitated once again before he continued, “I might not be an expert when it comes to solving problems, but if there is anything I can do…”

“Maybe you could shred my ex to pieces,” Melissa suggested with a forced chuckle, the lump in her throat choking her.

“If that didn’t alert the Argents again, I’d do it,” he replied and she almost believed him. “But for now...maybe you could offer me a lift back to Beacon Hills and I pay for some coffee in return?”

Had the situation been any different, Melissa would have shot a fitting comment back. Knowing how much it cost a man like Derek to make such an offer, all she could do was smile and nod. He was the last person she would have considered as a distraction, as a listener. But weren’t those the best choices anyway?


End file.
